(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a motor main shaft and auxiliary shaft coaxial drive system, and more particularly, to a compact coaxial dual drive system in a single motor by having axially inserted the auxiliary shaft into the main shaft of the motor and both shafts are respectively provided with transmission at different speed ratios for output or input.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional dual shaft drive system, usually two motors are coaxially provided by having their independent main shaft coaxially connected in series and separately driven, or having a main shaft of a single motor provided separately from the revolving shaft driven by another dynamic drive. Taking the passive bike generally available in the market that is subject to the manual drive or motor drive or simultaneous drive by both for example, both of an auxiliary shaft of the manual drive and a main shaft of a motor are usually separately located in the absence of an coaxial structure. Therefore it has the flaws of consuming more space and being a more complicated structure; and the same flaws are observed with other applications operating on dynamic and manual mixed drive, e.g., moped, light weight wheeled vehicle or any other carrier or mechanical load.